


Platypi and humans

by SicaTi



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Jesus christ I actually translated this sin, M/M, Not sorry at all, im not sorry you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaTi/pseuds/SicaTi
Summary: Perry and Heinz are kissing.I regret this as much as you.





	Platypi and humans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spideryspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideryspade/gifts).
  * A translation of [Dziobaki i ludzie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222218) by [Spideryspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideryspade/pseuds/Spideryspade). 



> SOOOOO I TRANSLATED THIS FUCKING THING
> 
> JAK POLAK TO SPRAWDŹCIE ORYGINAŁ BO LEPSZY

Perry wasn’t expecting to see another platypus at Doofenshmirtz’s place. What is worse, he wasn’t expecting the said platypus to be Doofenshmirtz himself.   
  
The German thought it would be a clever move to turn himself into the platypus to make their fights more fair. What a shame the fight got so fair that neither of them was able to defeat the other one. At last, they decided to make a tea break.   
  
At first, Perry didn’t think much about the scientist’s new appearance. What, new duckbill instead of the nose, teal fur, similar to Perry’s fur, tail. There were still brown stripes of hair on his head, which looked kind of interesting at first, but he got used to it. Although soon, after they sat down, Perry couldn’t stop thinking about Heinz’s blue eyes, how nice and soft his fur looked like, how much Perry wanted their duckbills to ‘accidentally' meet and--   
  
Ok, those were kind of weird thoughts, uncomfortable even, especially when the said platypus was sitting right in front of him.

  
\- Perry the Platypus? Is everything alright? You look kind of dizzy... Maybe you want us to move it for tomorrow? 

 

Perry has disagreed with the scientist by shaking his paws.   
  
Doof looked at him extrentically, but he didn’t say anything, taking a sip of his tea.

  
Perry couldn’t resist, though. His thoughts were full of this bloody platypus. The secret agent training haven’t prepared him for homosexual thoughts. He could feel the milk going down his body.   
  
When Doof announced the break was over, his instincts took privilege. Perry jumped at him, without fists, though. Instead, Perry pinned him to the ground.

  
\- Perry? - Heinz looked at him, shocked. Perry smirked in an answer.   
  
Suddenly Perry connected their duckbills in a kiss. Doofenshmirtz didn’t react, too confused by the platypus’s act. The kiss was fast and sloppy, but oh how satisfying.   
  


The platypus leaned away due to lack of air. After a moment Perry understood what he’s done and whipped off his mouth, getting up from the German. He was just about to apologize, but Doofenshmirtz got up and looked at him.

  
\- Perry the Platypus, you are an egg laying, milk sweating mammal with no belly button, but I sure love you as hell. - Heinz said and then he jumped back at him, kissing him.  
  
And that was all Perry wanted.  
  
  
  
“Agent P!" Perry jumped, woken up. He looked around, the house of Flynn-Fletchers’. So the whole event with Doof was just his sick fantasy. Perry, semi glad, semi disappointed, put on his fedora, getting mentally ready for a meeting with Doofenshmirtz.

**Author's Note:**

> Zak I hate you


End file.
